Again
by MVSwan
Summary: Rose wishes life could be easy. But it isn't. And she knows that. Conflicted and hurt, Rose shows the world her strong face. Someday, Rose wishes that she can stop acting.
1. Again

**Warning, this is my first story. Enjoy! I don't own P****okemon. **

**~MVSwan**

XXX

I sat on the ledge with my legs hanging off the edge, swaying in the misty breeze. I felt refreshed on the outside, but on the inside I was conflicted and mad. I had gotten news. Bad news. News that annoyed me so much I kicked a rock that fell from the unstable, crumbling ceiling. It hit the opposite wall and bounced back to me. I caught it, surprised at my anger, and held on to it. I smiled. Maybe I can use my anger to my advantage. No that wouldn't work, I am too shy and careful to something so _reckless. _I threw the rock, and it shattered to pieces. Just like me. I am shattered. The only thing that keeps me together is the shell that surrounds me. The shell that I can only break, but I am too scared to do. I forced a smile that quickly faded away, and walked out of the cave with a glum, hurt look on my face. I have a lot of acting in front of me.

XXX

My name is Rose. I am an actress. I am, also, the champion of the Hoenn region and I am hurt. Pokémon love me, especially legendary ones, for some bizarre reason that I don't know much about. I never knew my parents, only my older sister Gwen. When I was ten, we met our soon to be foster dad and pretty much everything changed. Our foster dad was always out of town for work, so he left us alone a lot. I was ok since Gwen and I used to be orphans, so we fare well on our own. We moved to Little Root when I was eleven and Gwen was twelve, our foster dad said that he would worry less because he knew a lot of people in Little Root that he trusted.

Let me get this straight. I **love** flowers. In our backyard all we have is a swing set and flowers. Maybe it came from my name or maybe how I was raised, but I am obsessed with flowers. Anyone who messes with my flowers will be toast. Really, I can be quite intimidating. I may be a lite girl who loves to smell the roses, but don't mess with me. If you want to make someone run away crying, don't challenge me. I will make _you _run away crying. I used to hope that people wouldn't think I was weak because, first, I am the champion, second, I destroyed Maxie and Archie, and, third, I wear a leather jacket. No, they think I paid off Steven to become champion, watched someone defeat Maxie and Archie, when it was vice versa (everyone watched in awe at the tiny girl who was winning a battle against two leader criminals.)_,_ and they thought the jacket was a black coat that I wore because they were very stereotypical and though all small girls hated the cold. Well, if that's true, I am not a small girl.

XXX

I walked out of Meteor Falls, and a hiker said, "Avoiding the press, are you Rose."

"Sure." I walked over to private spot to call Ladias.

If you have never soared above the clouds with a Latias or Latios, you should try it. It is a thousand times better that a random flying type. They go at a fast, but not unfurling, speed.

Today I was not enjoying the ride, Latias noticed it and tried to comfort me, but failed. When I landed, I got a text on my Pokénav that someone was challenging the Hoenn League. I did not want to go there, so I was happy when I got a text twenty minutes later that the challenger had lost to Phoebe. I had landed by Little Root Town. I can't believe I am going back home. Well, not really. I am not going home as me.

I am going home as Daisy.

XXX

**Hope you liked it. What all Rose was talking about, all happened before the main storyline in this story. In ORAS they say the Archie and Maxie were once on the same team, so voilà! **

**~MVSwan**


	2. Home

I walked up to the gate. My heart pounded, but nothing would stop me now. I dashed inside, and quickly opened the door to my house.

Home.

I haven't been here for a while. The rusty swing set and the remains of a once beautiful flower garden remain outside. The couches are dusty, so are the counters. I guess Gwen hasn't been here for a while, too.

Home.

People say home is where the heart is. I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel like my heart is with me, but sometimes not.

Home.

The sun is rising, in a most beautiful way. I must get to work. No time to spare.

Home.

I walked outside. My appearance glares back at me in the window. I look different. That's an understatement.

Home.

I never liked alter egos, but when life calls for it, I must prevail.

Home.

My hair is now amber, pulled back in a ponytail; my eyes pale brown. Different.

Home.

The two worst things about this is that I had to leave behind my leather jacket and Pokémon.

Home.

I could never leave home my Pokémon.

Home.

Instead I carefully place them at the bottom of my bag, covered by all my other items.

Home.

My team has stories, making me grow more attached with them.

Swampert

_A small girl was trimming a lotus, one surrounded by many. A girl on a swing set next to her grinned, playfully, "Rose! It's never going to grow _that _way!"_

"_You sure? I prove you wrong!" the small girl replied._

_Suddenly, a scream is heard._

"_What was that?!" Rose exclaimed._

"_Don't know."_

_A scream is heard again, closer this time. _

"_Gwen!"_

"_Rose, let's go see."_

_The fence crashed down, causing Rose to jump back and most of the flowers to be smashed. Professor Birch stood leaning back, but quickly fell, ruining the rest of the flowers. _

"_My FLOWERS!" Rose screamed, "You KILLED MY FLOWERS!"_

"_Please calm down and help. This Weedle keeps on poison stinging me!" Professor Birch shouted, "Use those Pokémon in that briefcase over there." He pointed to a briefcase, probably dropped when running away from the harmful_ _Weedle. Rose and Gwen sprinted over to the briefcase and randomly chose a Pokeball._

"_Go!" they shouted in unison._

_In front of Gwen was a Torchic and Rose a Mudkip._

"_Scratch!"_

"_Tackle!" _

_The Weedle looked surprised at the attacks and quickly fainted. _

"_Thanks you guys!" He looked over to the broken fence and ruined flower garden, "And sorry…You know what, you can keep those Pokémon, and I'll give you a Pokedex, too."_

Klefki

_Rose walked up the route with her newly gotten Mudkip. Gwen skipped beside her, obsessing about how she trade a Seedot for a Flabebe. _

"_Isn't it so cute? I glad I got a white one. SO pure…"_

_Rose waited as her sister blabbered on. She sighed._

_Her legs carried her on and on, not caring about a thing. _

"_You are a terrible Pokémon! I thought you were a dark type! But no, you had to be a fairy type. The Gang has made fun of me long enough!" _

_Rose's eyes darted to the owner of the voice. It was a punk girl._

"_Punk girls are in Hoenn?" Rose muttered and then ran up to the girl._

"_I'll take it."_

"_What?"_

"_I'll take this Pokémon."_

"_Ok, well FYI it is a weak Pokémon and I'm glad to get rid of it."_

_The punk girl returned the Pokémon and shoves the Pokeball in Rose's hands._

"_Bye!" Punk girl taunted and sauntered away._

_Rose ran back to Gwen. _

"_Hey Gwen! Do you know what this Pokémon is?" Rose inquired, releasing the Pokémon._

_Gwen got out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon. _

"_It says it's a Klefki…"_

I remembered my past so clearly. Those two Pokémon had the oddest stories about how I caught them. I also had a Swellow, Ludicolo, and Latias, but the catching of them we kind of….normal.

I looked down to my hands. These hands caught them. I eyes land on my ring. My mega ring. I couldn't wear it like this, but I couldn't not wear it like this. I took a breath and left it my finger.

A scream pulled me back into my life. Though it reminded me about getting Mudkip, I ran to where it was coming from.

Two other people were running there, too.

They looked young, about 14, but I could easily pass as their age. I was really small for my age.

"Professor Birch!" the girl yelled.

"Dad!" the boy yelled.

"Gosh!" I yelled.

"Hey May, Brendan, and… Daisy? Could you help me! Grab a Pokémon from my briefcase. All three of you!"

Professor Birch was running around in circles with a Poochyena on his tail. We grabbed a Pokeball and threw it.

A Torchic appeared in front of May, a Mudkip in front of Brendan, and A Treecko in front of me.

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

"Pound!"

The Poochyena fainted on impact.

"Thanks you! Keep those Pokémon and come by my lab later!"

"Ok," I agreed.

XXX

Brendan, May, and I walked to Professor Birch's lab in silence.

Once we got there, Professor Birch explained a bunch of things and gave us Pokedexes.

I already had one, but for the sake of it, I got another one. Now I have to start all over again.

XXX

"Now we can go on a journey!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Yes! Why don't we all travel together?" May asked.

"I'm down," I answered.

"Me, too!" Brendan answered as well.

"Let's go!"

Then we ran out into the sunset.


End file.
